Everything I'll Ever Need
by articcat621
Summary: After years of being separated from the Wizarding World, Hermione decided it's time to go back. With her new family, she moves forward.


A/N: JKR owns all! Thanks to MrsBates93 for being my lovely beta! Written for the Philosopher's Stone Competition: Diagon Alley option.

* * *

**_Everything I'll Ever Need_**

"Mummy, is it time for us to go to Diagon Alley yet?" a small boy asked, looking up at his mother.

Hermione sighed, looking down. Her fingers ruffled her son's bright blonde hair. "Not yet, Scorp," she whispered.

He bit his lip, his big brown eyes starting to water.

"Scorpius, don't cry," Hermione said, pulling him into her lap.

"But Mummy, I want to go to Hogwarts with Cassie!"

"You have a few more years before you get to go." Hermione gave him a quick kiss and set him down on the ground. He ran off.

"Cassiopeia!" she heard Draco shout.

Hermione sighed and went to her daughter's bedroom. Cassie smiled when she saw her mother. "Mum, can I take Perri and Atria with me to Hogwarts?"

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, but your father is right. Only one animal is allowed. So it's either the bird or the cat. But you can think about that later, we need to get your shopping done."

Cassie looked like she was about to cry. "But Mum, you're supposed to side with me!"

Hermione smiled. "Rules are rules, sweetie."

"But Malfoys are above the rules, aren't we Dad?" Cassie said, sticking her chin out.

Hermione shot Draco a look. "Cassie, I never said that," Draco replied, but he wasn't very convincing.

"Just hurry up," Hermione snapped.

Draco followed his wife out of the room. Moving forward, he wrapped his arms around her. "Stop stressing."

Hermione sighed. "I'm just nervous."

"And you have every right to be, but it's been almost fifteen years."

Hermione and Draco's relationship had been kept secret. No one knew who Draco had married, apart from Pansy, Blaise, and Theo.

Four years after the War had ended; Hermione and Ron were about to get married. She had decided last minute to skip out on a bachelorette party and just spend the eve of their marriage with Ron. Well, imagine her surprise when she went home to find another woman in her bed.

She had ended things with him right there and then, telling him she didn't want to see him again. Harry and Ginny had begged her to see reason. They didn't understand why she was so upset. Naturally, they sided with Ron.

So Hermione disappeared, going to find her parents in Australia.

She had bumped into Draco Malfoy there, who was doing something for Malfoy Industries. They immediately hit it off, got married four years later, and had two beautiful children together.

Hermione hadn't spoken to anyone else since. She was full of nerves because she was sure that she would see people she knew today.

But she was a Malfoy know, and they showed no fear.

Turning, she kissed Draco. "I'm ready."

"Cassie! Scorp!" Draco shouted. The two of them came running down, each holding their jackets.

"We're going to floo there," Draco said, grabbing Cassie's hand.

They flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione refused to let go of Scorpius' hand.

"Well I'll be!" a voice shouted.

Turning, she saw Tom staring at her, a smile on his face. "The Hermione Granger, or should I say Malfoy now? Well, welcome back." He came over, shaking her hand.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, Tom."

"Go on through, it's a busy day though," he said with a bit of a warning.

"Come on, Mum," Scorp said, tugging on his mother's hand.

The four of them made their way through the open wall into Diagon Alley. They went into Ollivanders first, where Cassie got her wand. Ollivander was incredibly polite to Hermione, also welcoming her back to the wizarding world.

They had also gotten her robes without trouble too.

However, as they stepped into the bookshop, a voice shouted her name.

Turning, she saw Harry standing looking at her with disbelief. "Is it really you?"

Hermione nodded. She was wary.

He threw his arms around her. "Merlin, I've missed you."

Hermione stiffened in his embrace. "Harry, let go."

He pulled away. "I know you're probably still mad with me and you have every right to be, I was such an idiot, Hermione can you please-" he trailed off when he noticed Malfoy staring at him.

"Can I help you?"

Draco shrugged. "I was just wondering when you were going to stop making my wife uncomfortable."

Harry looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry, Draco and I are married," she said.

He saw a little blonde hair boy poking his head out from around her legs.

"Merlin, you're the mysterious Mrs Malfoy? Well, I suppose congratulations are in order," Harry said awkwardly.

Hermione was quiet.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I am sorry. If you ever want to get together, please write to me! I'd really like it if you did. In fact, Draco and the kids are welcome over too. I have a son who looks about your daughter's age, and another boy and girl who are around your son's age."

Hermione was quiet. "I'd have to think about it Harry, you really hurt me you know."

"I know I did, and I am really sorry. I've regretted it ever since. I don't want to pressure you or anything, but we'd all love to see you."

Hermione remained silent.

"Well, just let me know. It was good to see you, Hermione, you too, Malfoy." Harry gave them each a smile. "James, come on!" A tall, lanky boy came round the corner. He was the spitting image of Harry. He flashed Cassie a smile before following his dad out of the door.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Draco said, looking at Hermione for a reaction.

"No, I guess it wasn't."

Cassie put her hands on her hips. "If you two are done, can we please get a move on? I want to explore the rest of Diagon Alley."

Hermione chuckled at her daughter's sassiness. "Sure, Cas."

Linking hands with Draco, they left the shop with their children. Maybe things would be all right after all. She had a family now, one that loved her very much, things would be all right. No, they'd be better than that. They'd be perfect.


End file.
